Home automation systems are becoming increasingly prevalent. Such systems typically allow the integration of multiple “smart” home devices that allow one or more users to remotely control and/or view status information for the smart home devices. A user may wish to view statuses and/or interact with home automation devices from a remote device, such as a mobile phone or tablet computer. To do so, information relevant to the home automation system may need to be transmitted to the remote device being used by the user.